


Miedo

by Coffeefarism



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Boys' Love, Gen, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeefarism/pseuds/Coffeefarism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No hay nada malo en tener miedo”  se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez Tezuka Kunimitsu, mientras contaba los minutos antes de hacerle al capitán del equipo de tenis de Hyotei la declaración más importante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miedo

“No hay nada malo en tener miedo” se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez Tezuka Kunimitsu, mientras seguía de cerca al capitán del equipo de Hyotei. 

Durante las últimas semanas, Atobe Keigo había ido cada tarde a esperarlo a la salida del entrenamiento habitual de Seigaku, y como era de esperarse, los rumores no habían tardado en esparcirse. 

Sólo algunos cuantos incautos habían confiado en que se trataba solamente de una clase de estratagema para intimidar al enemigo. Los demás más bien habían coincidido en que su visita respondía más a un interés personal.  
Todas las sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando, al poner apenas un pie afuera del colegio, Atobe prácticamente le ordenó, de la forma más impetuosa y descarada, que lo invitara a salir. 

El primer día fueron a un café, y aunque la conversación fue prácticamente inexistente – el otro se había dedicado casi exclusivamente al monólogo- Tezuka tenía que admitir que había sido un cambio no del todo desagradable en su rutina, aunque eso implicara haber perdido un par de horas que bien podía haber empleado en algo más productivo.

De todos modos había esperado que con el virtual fracaso de aquel encuentro el otro se diera por satisfecho. Sin embargo, al día siguiente la escena se volvió a repetir, sólo que esa vez en lugar de un café fueron a dar un paseo por el parque.  
Tezuka se limitó a pasear al lado del otro, con la mirada ausente. El sonido de la conocida voz resonaba en sus oídos sin que necesariamente prestara atención a sus palabras. De cuando en cuando asentía o lanzaba al aire algún comentario suelto, lo que de algún modo parecía provocar las más exaltadas reacciones en Atobe.  
Ese día encontró curioso cómo cosas tan simples podían complacerlo tanto.

La siguiente tarde, a insistencia de Atobe, fueron al cine. Tezuka agradeció mentalmente la elección pues de ese modo no tendría que verse en la obligación de atender una conversación – no, a un monólogo- difícil de llevar… o más bien de escuchar.  
La película había sido entretenida; definitivamente no se había tratado de ninguna clase de reto mental ni nada por el estilo, pero sí había sido lo suficiente buena como para pasar el rato. Después de eso simplemente se despidieron y tomaron rumbos distintos.  
Lo extraño fue que una vez en casa se encontró a sí mismo extrañando el sonido de aquella atosigante voz.

El cuarto día llegó, y mientras se dirigía al ya acostumbrado punto de encuentro, internamente hizo el mayor esfuerzo posible por ignorar las provocaciones que sus compañeros de equipo no vacilaban en hacerle. Aparentemente no importaba cuántas vueltas les ordenara correr, el hacerle insinuaciones acerca de sus “citas” con Atobe parecía ser lo bastante divertido como para que el castigo valiera la pena.  
Como era de esperarse, el susodicho lo estaba esperando, y por un instante se debatió por preguntarle cuál era el objeto de aquellas salidas.  
Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de proferir palabra alguna porque cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba siendo arrastrado y, esta vez, a una librería.  
A decir verdad, había mantenido la cuestión en mente, o al menos eso había tratado. Pero no había contado con enterarse de que todo ese tiempo habían estado compartiendo preferencias en autores y géneros literarios, por lo que cuando cerró la puerta de su casa tras de sí, cargando una bolsa repleta de libros con su mejor brazo, cayó en cuenta que había olvidado por completo hacerle la pregunta, y aunque por un momento se lamentó por haber bajado la guardia al punto de dejarse distraer tanto y de ese modo, decidió que al fin y al cabo no era tan importante.

Los días siguieron pasando, y las antes inesperadas, inconvenientes y además ineludibles salidas pasaron a formar parte de su rutina diaria, al punto de convertirse en algo que esperaba durante el día con ansia.

Al mismo tiempo, los rumores seguían esparciéndose, y estaba seguro de que en múltiples ocasiones más de un miembro del equipo los había seguido esperando encontrar algo con qué alimentar las habladurías.  
Tezuka no entendía por qué se tomaban la molestia.  
Nunca hacían nada fuera de lo normal, y aunque los monólogos pronto pasaron a ser un poco más parecidos a como se supone deben ser las conversaciones, nada en su comportamiento era muy diferente a como actuaba con sus amigos más cercanos. 

Aunque pensándolo mejor, quizá era por la forma en que a veces caminaban un poco más cerca el uno del otro de lo que era realmente necesario, o quizá por la manera que en ciertos momentos lo encontraba contemplándolo con un brillo particular en los ojos, sólo para darse cuenta de que él había estado haciendo lo mismo.  
O tal vez era porque de repente había notado que aquel penetrante perfume había empezado a quedarse impregnado en sus ropas incluso hasta varias horas después de haberse despedido.  
El caso es que no tardó demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta de que Atobe realmente no necesitaba decirlo en voz alta para que lo supiera.  
Y todo eso lo había llevado a ese momento. 

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas semanas llevaban ya en ese extraño juego, y aunque cierta intimidad había crecido entre ambos, aquella sensación en su pecho no podía ser otra que miedo.  
Miedo, como la primera vez que ambos se enfrentaron en un partido y con cada punto había vivido el terror de llegar al límite de su cuerpo que le impediría ser capaz de responder.  
Miedo de quebrarse, miedo de fallar y más que nada, miedo de decepcionar.  
A diferencia de ahora, en esa ocasión todo había estado tan claro.

¿Decepcionaría? 

Había una expectativa flotando en el aire. Evadirla sería romper con la delicada armonía que habían logrado alcanzar, pero tampoco había nada que le asegurara que su presunción fuera la correcta.  
Esa tarde, aunque en teoría estaba siendo escoltado a su casa, había dejado que Atobe caminara por delante. En ese momento ni siquiera cuestionó cómo es que el otro conocía tan bien el camino. Había estado demasiado concentrando repasando en su mente una y otra vez las palabras que iba a decir. Pero cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino y el otro se volvió en silencio, esperando, supo entonces que no había plan maestro que pudiera haberlo preparado para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. 

-Keigo… - susurró el nombre por primera vez. 

Y una mirada intensa y azul se clavó en la suya, penetrando todas sus barreras hasta leer cada uno de sus secretos. La sonrisa complacida que se formó en aquel rostro sólo fue reflejo de la suya propia. Entonces se dio cuenta que sólo le bastaba eso para que todo miedo desapareciera.


End file.
